


Bex and Seb - Confession

by thebaekhyunpark



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Byun Baekhyun, M/M, Smut, Top Park Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:40:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24807904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebaekhyunpark/pseuds/thebaekhyunpark
Summary: All the while their feelings had been mutual, and so when Chanyeol Sebastian Park confessed to Baekhyun Eli Xander Byun,things had escalated rather quickly.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 12
Kudos: 244





	Bex and Seb - Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone! So as promised, I will write smut once Baekhyun becomes a million seller and here it is! I am not well-versed in writing smut in general, so therefore this isn't as good as you might expect, but I did my best!
> 
> So, please enjoy the short story and thank you for reading :)

Bex didn’t know what to say or how to respond.

_Seb loved him? He was in love with him?_

The younger stared at the tall male in front of him, looking so unsure and yet so hopeful that it tugged at Baekhyun’s heart. He slowly raised his hand to cup the smaller’s cheek with all the tenderness Baekhyun Eli Xander Byun deserved. And for Seb, _Bex deserved the world._

“ _Baekhyun._ ” Seb whispered so solemnly with that deep voice of his that oddly sounded so nervous, “ _Please,_ say something, anything.”

What was Bex supposed to say, exactly?

He didn’t know. He wasn’t sure.

_I feel the same way?_

_I can’t believe this is happening?_

_You mean so much to me?_

_Don’t leave me?_

_I love you, too?_

Bex wasn’t so good words at the moment, too stunned and happy at how his evening had progressed, and so he decided to stand on his tiptoes, instead.

He stood tall as high as he could, only to clash his mouth with the older male in a searing and passionate kiss.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Bex didn’t know how he and Sebastian ended up inside his bedroom. All he knew was that the both of them were inside his room, clothes discarded on the floor, as they _grind against each other_.

Bex knew it was _him_ who had made the first move; it had been him who initiated the passionate kiss because he was unable to confess to Sebastian with his words that he too, felt the same way for the giant. It had been him and the kisses he gave Sebastian that later on lead them to where they are now.

“Say it again,” Seb breathed in a voice mixed with disbelief and wonder against the skin of Bex’s neck, his milky white, formerly unblemished skin was now littered with the taller’s kiss marks and love bites. Bex moaned lewdly as Seb tugged on his right nipple using his teeth and lips while his free hand tugged at the other nipple.

“ _I love you, too, Yeol_.” Bex said in a hitched breath, mind too clouded in the pleasure Seb was causing him. His wanton sounds and lewd expressions made Seb released an amused yet proud sound.

“All this time you felt the same way,” Seb muttered in that amused disbelief tone of his, his hands traveled in every crevice of Bex’s body, hands trailing and gripping at his soft, plush skin, “All this time I allowed myself to drown in my worries when I could have been _drowning in you, instead._ ”

Seb kissed him again, opening his mouth so he could push his tongue inside Baekhyun’s wet cavern, tasting and licking his insides before he started kissing the younger’s neck again, kissing and biting as he went down to his nipples, sucking at the protruding flesh hungrily.

When he felt Bex shudder at the oversensitivity, Seb continued to trail kisses all over his body, stopping when he saw Bex’s scar. Noticing Seb had stopped and was now looking at the scar on his lower abdomen, he tried to cover it with his hands, but Seb had grabbed his hands immediately and pinned them above his head before he could process the sudden movement.

“Don’t hide them, not to me, _not ever,_ ” Seb whispered against the shell of his ear, causing him to blush red from his cheeks down to his chest, “It’s a reminder of Yuan’s existence, baby, of _our son,_ and it makes you even more enthralling in my eyes, if that’s even possible.”

“ _Ah, Y-Yeol!_ ” Bex screamed in surprise when the older practically manhandled him so that he was now on all fours. Bex released a ragged breathed as he leaned his face on the soft pillow while raising his ass up towards his lover’s direction, earning himself a low chuckle from Sebastian who was now leaning towards Bex’s plush globes.

“Relax for me, baby,” Seb muttered against the skin of Bex’s ass as the tall producer nosed at his sensitive rim, “Just enjoy the feeling, hm? Enjoy the sensation you feel as I eat you out.”

“ _Nnggggg…_ ”Bex moaned when Seb started to suck and kiss the skin of his asscheeks, lips slowly moving towards his hole.

“You taste _divine_ , B.” Bex shuddered when he felt Seb’s tongue slowly lick around his rim, he tried to relax himself while his lover did his ministrations, hands grabbing at his asscheeks, wanting to open him up more to show the smaller’s tight pink hole better. Seb couldn’t help the satisfied hum that went out of his mouth when he gave the pink flesh a long, hard suck. “My memory did no justice to your taste, baby. _You’re fucking delectable._ ”

“Y-Yeol..W-Wait- _Ahh!!!_ ” Bex wanted the other to stop, to let him catch his breath for a minute, but Sebastian was too far gone, too intoxicated at the smaller’s taste and smell as he eats him out like a hungry and parched man.

Before Yuan had been conceived, Bex was no stranger to one night stands. He often did it to relieve himself of the stress he felt from school or he just simply wanted to enjoy a good dick, and every of sexcapade Bex was on, it was mostly him who initiated and dominated his partners, wanting to lead the pace and ride his past lovers made him feel in control, _made him feel secured_ – it was the same scenario during his first time with Sebastian, too.

But right now, everything felt so different. _He felt so bare and vulnerable._

Was it because this time around, feelings were involved? Because they weren’t just two strangers looking for a good fuck?

_Was it because this time around they were lovers – equals – making love together?_

Yes, they were. Bex was certain.

He was more than certain when he felt Seb’s tongue penetrate the ring of sensitive of flesh. He was certain when th older male had grabbed Bex’s lotion on the nightstand (because the younger didn’t have a lube, he didn’t have a reason to have one for all these years, until now) and slowly eased his fingers in Bex’s tight hole, slowly scissoring them to loosen the tight muscle, not wanting the smaller to be hurt as much as possible.

Bex was certain because Seb did all of those with such gentleness and care for the smaller, always asking if Bex was alright and comfortable, always saying and reminding him that they can stop anytime Bex felt he wasn’t feeling like it anymore. That it would be okay and he’d understand.

But Bex was in cloud nine from Seb’s endless words of praises and his pleasuring hands and tongue. He wouldn’t dare stop Chanyeol now.

Now lying on his back, Seb hovered over his small frame with his much larger one, their eyes meeting and communicating in silent trust and understanding. Bex smiled softly, reaching out to touch the older’s cheek lovingly.

“I love you, Bex.” Chanyeol gasped out at the small shivering male’s ear as Seb bottomed, “More than I think I realized.”

“I love you, Yeol. Now, _please move._ ” He whispered softly after a few pants, wounding his arms around Seb’s neck tightly as the tall male hugged him securely, his cock slowly easing itself in and out of Baekhyun, eliciting a loud moan from the both of them.

Chanyeol’s thrusts slowly picked up its pace as the sound of skin slapping against skin were heard inside the four corners of the room. Seb clutched at Baekhyun’s thighs, pushing it up to his chest, almost folding the smaller in half as he rammed his cock in at a now unrelentless speed.

“ _There!_ ” Bex all but screamed when Chanyeol had hit his prostrate and started to ram at it again and again, making Baekhyum quiver and cry, nails scraping at Seb’s toned back - creating long, red lines against the producer’s skin.

Sweat trickled down their body as Seb kept on thrusting with his quick pacing, hitting the shorter’s prostrate head on everytime. The stimulation was starting to make Bex see stars, his legs slipping against his chest, so Chanyeol decided to put them on his shoulders as he continued to abuse the tight hole, kissing his lover sloppily as he went.

“Y-Yeol…” Bex panted, “I-I’m c-close-se.”

“Wait for me, baby.” Chanyeol said, as his thrusts started to falter. And when he felt the familiar sensation in his gut, he leaned down and caught Bex’s moans with a searing kiss as both of them reached their high at the same time, Seb painting the inside of Baekhyun’s walls white with his cum while the carrier spluttered his on their chests.

Panting heavily, Seb pulled out slowly and appreciated how his cum spilled out from his lover’s puckered, reddening hole, as his cum tainted Baekhyun’s thighs and the sheets beneath them. Chanyeol gathered the smaller in his arms, kissing his temple adoringly before whispering another _I love you_ before they fell asleep. 


End file.
